


That's No Moon

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 150 follower prompts, Alien Planet, Dragons, Fic Giveaway, Gift Fic, Multi, Prompt Fic, alien moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: An incorrectly calibrated portal could drop you anywhere





	That's No Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).



> typhoidmeri said: Steve/Darcy or Darcy/Pietro (or all three together) E7. But if it doesn’t click no worries at all. Just have fun and congrats on the followers.
> 
> beta’d by the miraculous [phoenix_173>](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173)

**That's No Moon**

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The Avengers had just returned from a mission when Jane started the test run of the new portal machine. For most of them, gawking at the latest science experiment was infinitely more important than showering, eating, and sleeping, so when something went wrong, Darcy wasn't alone.

It all happened so fast, that the next thing she remembered (after smiling and waving hello at her two most favourite Avengers) was rolling along snow covered ground, and climbing to her feet in stunned amazement.

She was too busy staring at the looming thing in the sky - moon? planet? - to pay any attention to her surroundings, so when Pietro picked her up and ran, she had no idea what was going on.

She didn't remain ignorant for long. 

“What in the hell?” she squawked, stumbling a little when Pietro set her down. Darcy turned on him angrily. “You're supposed to warn me before you-” she cut herself off as she finally saw what had precipitated his action. “Holy shit… Is that-”

At the bottom of the mountain slope she and Pietro were standing on, Steve was crouching in the middle of a burning forest, shield held high for protection against the flame roaring down at him.

With a terrible shriek, a creature that looked suspiciously dragon-shaped flapped it's gigantic leathery wings and wheeled up into the sky.

“Go and get him!” she yelled at Pietro. “Now!”

Pietro disappeared between blinks, and before Darcy finished drawing her next breath both men were standing beside her, Steve rocking on his feet slightly as he turned to look back at the forest below them.

“Are you okay? Steve?” Darcy rushed to his side, inspecting him for damage with both hands and eyes, patting him down as she ducked under an arm, circling him at barely a handspans distance.

“I'm fine, Darcy,” he said in a soft,  reassuring voice, lifting his arms to allow her better access. “It didn't get me.”

She finished her inspection and he grasped her hand, pulling her in for a comforting hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, and he looked over to Pietro, inviting him to join them with a twitch of his head. 

Darcy could have stayed sandwiched between them all day, but after only a few seconds Pietro pulled away.

“We should go, in case it comes back,” he said.

“Good idea,” Steve said, looking around. “Does anyone know where are we?”

Both men looked to Darcy, who just shrugged.

“Don't look at me,” she protested. “The portal machine was calibrated for New Asgard but I don't remember Thor saying anything about it having more than one moon.”

They all looked skyward. 

“I think the big one is the planet,” Pietro said, scratching his head. “Which would mean we are on a moon, yes?”

Darcy shrugged. “It's possible, I guess. A lot of my favourite sci fi movies would certainly make that assumption.”

Steve chuckled. “So what - we're on the New Asgardian equivalent of Yavin Four?”

“Well-” Before she could say more, Darcy was cut off by the sound of screeching in the distance. 

“Pietro, go check that out,” Steve ordered. “Darcy and I will look for shelter.”

"Yes, Captain!” Pietro fired off a salute and disappeared.

Darcy stared down the slope even as Steve tugged on her hand, pulling her in the opposite direction. A tall mountain rose ahead of them like the steeple on a church.

“Was it a real, actual dragon?” she asked.

“Sure looked like one from where I was standing,” Steve said, striding past the thin trunks of the trees.

“Wow. That's so cool,” she puffed.

Another roar split the air and echoed off the cliffs in the front of them. It was impossible to tell what direction the sound had originated from.

“Not so cool when it's trying to incinerate you with it's flame,” Steve said, craning his neck to try and see if there was anything above them.

The forest in front of them exploded into flame.

Darcy screamed, throwing her arms over her head as Steve grabbed her, swinging the shield over their heads as they waited for the flame.

It didn't come.

They were still huddled together underneath the shield when Pietro arrived in a puff of snow.

“You're going the wrong way,” he said, seemingly ignoring their position.

Steve dropped the shield down to his side and pulled Darcy to her feet, both of them flinching when another scream echoed overhead.

“Take Darcy first,” Steve ordered, but Pietro shook his head.

“It’s safer if we stay together,” he said with a grin. “There is a plateau a little way down the mountain, and I found a very small settlement just on the edge. They told me, the dragons have nests on this mountain, but because it is the males who guard them, they do not attack women.”

Darcy blinked. “So... as long as you two stay with me, we're all safe?”

Pietro nodded. “The flame up there-” He waved towards the still burning forest just up the slope, “- is a warning, a barrier. It is to say ‘Keep Out! Keep Away!’”

“I don't suppose you found out where we are, did you?” Steve asked as they followed Pietro back down the slope.

“Not yet - I thought you might prefer not to end up as dragon dinner first.” Pietro turned his head just far enough to wink at Darcy, who was starting to shiver.

He dropped back and put an arm around her shoulders. 

“You're cold,” he said, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her tightly against his body. “We need to get her off this mountain.”

Steve immediately wrapped himself around her from the other side and both men could feel as her shivering ceased.

“Take her to the village,” Steve said to Pietro. “I'll wait for you here.”

Between them Darcy shook her head in protest. “No, we have to stay together. I'll be fine,” she insisted. 

“She's right about staying together,” Pietro said, “But not, I think, about being fine. It is very cold here.”

“If we leave Steve alone, won't the dragons attack him?” Darcy asked.

“Probably,” Pietro agreed, “But I am fast, not strong. I cannot carry you both.”

There was silence for a while as the trio considered their options. Darcy's shivering had stopped completely, warmed as she was by the heat two enhanced men produced, but they all knew that she wouldn't stay warm once they started moving again.

“What if we slide down the mountain?” Darcy said suddenly. 

“How?” Steve asked, suspicion and resignation lacing his voice, as though he already knew the answer but was in denial.

“We sit on your shield and Pietro can push us down,” she replied.

“You want use my shield as a sled?”

“You can hold me to keep me warm, and Pietro can push us really fast. It's the only solution,” Darcy insisted.

“I agree with Darcy,” Pietro said. “It will take us several hours to walk there - longer if we have to stop every half an hour to warm her up.”

“What's wrong, Steve? Think using your shield as a sled is beneath your dignity?” Darcy grinned up at him, poking him in the ribs as she did so. Steve squirmed.

Pietro sniggered, and leaned down to not-whisper in Darcy's ear - “He thinks he has dignity left, but I have seen him fall on his ass too many times to believe that anymore.”

Darcy shivered for a different reason when Pietro’s warm breath tickled her neck. “Look, this hot sandwich thing we've got going on here is really good - like, I'm toasty warm now - but we can't stay. And I can think of better places for this kind of cuddling.”

“Children,” Steve muttered, reaching back for his shield. “I'm dating children.”

A few minutes later the air was filled with whoops and screams as the sled hurtled down the mountainside.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> All pictures courtesy of Google.
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
